Reality Maken
by Qwaiser-Izanagi
Summary: Sabes que es un Reality Marble Takeru? Emiya Shirou le pregunta a un Takeru que no podia expresar con palabras lo que tenia en frente. Un crossover que ya tenia en mente, espero les guste. TakeruOC/HAREM. M por futuros lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Ni Fate/StayNight y Maken-ki me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto los personajes fumados que su servidor invente.

Aquí Qwaser-Izanagi publicando el prólogo de su primera historia, como verán es un Crossover de Fate/Maken-ki, la idea ya rondaba por mi mente así que la plasme.

Espero sea de su agrado, esta historia ocurre bastantes años después de los sucesos en Fate/HollowAtaraxia y ya verán porque.

En cuanto al prota pues decidí hacer a Takeru hijo de Shirou, cuando vi el manga/anime de Maken-ki no pude evitar cierta similitud con Shirou, no al 100% aclaro ya que sabemos que Takeru es un pervert y no tan princeso pero tiene una chispa de Shirou. Al final del prólogo habrán más aclaraciones.

Son bienvenidas las sugerencias y avisos, claro nada de mentar madres por favor XD.

-Comentarios normales-

-"Pensamientos"-

Ahora bien empecemos.

* * *

Prologo

Ciudad Fuyuki.

Nos encontramos en una residencia al muy estilo japonés clásico, más exactos en Miyama donde se puede escuchar el sonido de shinais chocando entre si y a un joven castaño entrenando con una chica rubia dentro de un dojo.

-HAAAAA!- El chico castaño se abalanza ante la rubia para dar una estocada pero esta lo detiene con cierta rudeza.

-Hmph, es lo mejor que tienes enano? – La rubia hace retroceder al castaño y con fiereza lo ataca pero este ni se inmuta.

\- Claro que no neesan, apenas estoy calentando- El castaño arremete contra la rubia y el choque de shinais sigue, su estilo algo ortodoxo pero eficiente hace retroceder a la rubia.

\- Me alegra ver que has mejorado enano, pero esto tiene que terminar-

\- Lo mismo digo neesan y no pienso perder- El castaño en un último ataque se lanza contra la rubia, la cual lo estaba esperando.

\- Lento! Esto se acabó! HAAAA! Pero que!? – La rubia había pensado como detener el simple ataque de su hermano menor pero lo siguiente que paso jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

\- Trace On! – Fueron las palabras del castaño, con las cuales materializo otro shinai – Te confiaste neesan, es mi victoria, HAAAAA! – El castaño en un par de movimientos arremetió contra la rubia, proclamando así su victoria.

\- Ugh! Tengo que admitirlo enano, pero has mejorado bastante, puedo dejarte ir tranquila- Fueron las palabras de la derrotada rubia.

\- Gracias, pero no hubiera sido sin tu riguroso entrenamiento Mordred-neesan – Palabras del castaño mientras ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse.

\- Para nada Takeru, han sido tu determinación y obstinación las cuales han hecho que mejoraras, incluso me sorprendiste con el uso de la proyección, nuestro padre sabe sobre eso? – Le pregunta la ojiverde a Takeru.

\- No, para nada, sabes que el a duras apenas me deja entrenar contigo y ni hablar sobre la proyección, solo me deja estudiar algo de magia gracias a mi madre, ya ves lo orgullosa y vanidosa que es, para ella es imperdonable que su linaje se aleje de la magia –

\- Aunque sabes neesan, acá entre nos, el estilo de magia de mi madre es muy aburrido y anticuado, las clases que me da son un martirio, en cambio la proyección y reforzamiento son más versátiles, por algo soy más a fin a la estilo de mi padre, pero el no quiso enseñarme – Esto último lo dice el castaño suspirando

\- Jajajaja a mí no me engañas enano, se ve que has estado entrenando en secreto en tu magia de proyección y reforzamiento, lo intuí y lo sentí en nuestro duelo, tu proyección fue rápida y concisa, nada de un novato – Lo cual sorprendió un poco a Takeru.

\- Veo que no te puedo engañar neesan –

\- Claro que no enano, pero bueno, de lo tranquila que estaba lo estoy aún más, no tendrás ningún problema en Tenbi –

\- Jajá eso espero neesan- "Es verdad, pronto partiré a la Academia Tenbi, en un principio mi madre quería que fuera a la academia que asistió y mi padre quería que fuera a Homurahara, pero siendo sincero, ninguna de las dos se me hizo atractiva, no tenía idea donde seguir mis estudios, hasta que recibí un correo de parte de mi amiga de la infancia Haruko Amaya, en el cual explicaba que Tenbi se iba a volver mixta, por lo que investigue más sobre esta academia, me sorprendió el balance entre batallas/magia/vidaescolar que se lleva a cabo en dicha academia, solo tuve que sentar bien mis bases y dialogo con lo que mis padres no se negaron a dejarme ir"

\- Además estará tu novia la pechugona jeje- Esto sonroja a Takeru a mas no poder

\- Que no es mi novia, Haru cha…. Haruko san es solo mi amiga y no le digas pechugona!-

\- Joooo con que Haru chan ehh! Pillín, cuando es la boda? No me vayan a ser tía tan joven ehh, usa protección, no te vayas a alocar como nuestros padres y que tiene, esta pechugona la desgraciada – Esto último lo dijo con sarna la ojiverde

\- Neesan que cosas dices! –

-Etoooo, disculpen Takeru niisama, Mordred neesama la comida esta lista- Ambos voltean a ver a la persona de dulce voz.

-Tsubaki chan cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? – Pregunto el castaño alarmado

\- Etooo desde lo de pechugona niisama- Diciendo esto una Tsubaki sonrojada.

\- "Uff menos mal"- Es lo que pensó Takeru ya que si sus padres y demás familia se enteraran lo de su entrenamiento secreto no lo dejarían ir a Tenbi.

\- Perdón Tsubaki, vamos enano que tengo hambre-

\- Y cuando no? –

\- Que dijiste crabrón? – Fulminándolo con la mirada

\- Que yo también tengo hambre jeje- "Mi hermana es genial y todo pero en cuanto a comida se refiere parece Jabba the Hut, no tiene llenadera como su madre"

\- Vamos Tsubaki chan, neesan – Y los tres se fueron al comedor donde los demás miembros de la familia esperaban

Takeru P.O.V

Al llegar al comedor fuimos recibidos por nuestro padre, el cual llevaba un mandil con la leyenda "Kiss the cook", regalo por parte de la menor de mis hermanas.

-Siéntense chicos- Fueron las palabras de nuestro padre

\- Si – Respondimos lo tres

Ya sentado me puse a observar a mi alrededor, a mi lado izquierdo esta Tsubaki chan, a mi izquierdo Mordred neesan, en frente de mi la pequeña Crisa chan, la cual me sonreía tiernamente.

-Te tardaste onii chan-

-Perdón Crisa chan- Ella es la menor de mis hermanas

\- Veo que se tardaron, que tal el entrenamiento chicos?- Fue la pregunta de la madre de neesan.

\- Todo bien madre-

\- Muy bien Saber san, neesan es buena maestra, algo violenta pero buena- Fue mi respuesta

\- Me alegra, no hay nada más importante para un caballero que el ser constante y determinado, estoy orgullosa de ustedes- Esto lo decía Saber san mientras nos dedicaba una hermosa y radiante sonrisa, no por nada tiene gran carisma.

\- Pero también deben de tener cuidado y no lastimarse chicos- Esto lo dijo la madre de Tsubaki chan.

\- Claro que no tía Sakura, se verá algo ortodoxo nuestro entrenamiento pero siempre estamos al tanto de nuestra seguridad, no es así neesan?- Volteé a ver a neesan.

\- Mmm? A phi – No me sorprendí al ver a neesan responderme con la boca llena devorando lo que parece ser una costilla de puerco.

\- Mordred que te eh dicho de tus modales en la mesa! – Fue la queja de Saber san

\- Que coma y beba como vikingo! – Fue la respuesta de neesan

\- MORDRED!- Atrás de Saber san apareció la silueta de Saber Lion, lo cual por más raro que parezca nos parece aterradora a todos! Sin excepción

\- Es solo una broma madre, mira, ya me limpie, tu tranqui tronco-

\- Más te vale –

\- Siempre pasa algo interesante por más raro que sea cuando estamos todos en el comedor- Fueron las palabras de la madre de Crisa chan.

-Sin duda alguna Rider san, pero es lo que hace especial a nuestra familia, no lo cree?-

-Así es Takeru- Me respondió Rider san con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ara, así que soy la última en llegar – Todos volteamos al escuchar eso

\- Parece ser madre, que te tomo tanto tiempo? – Fue mi pregunta

\- Pues asuntos de la Clock Tower, requieren mis servicios para ser tutor de la clase S-

\- Y que respondiste? – Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Que mis servicios son caros y que solo aceptaría que me pagaran con rubíes, muchos rubíes uhuhuhuhu- Todos la observamos con una gota en la cabeza

\- Ya me lo imaginaba madre-

\- Pero bueno hijo, ya listo para tu aventura en Tenbi?- Pregunto mi madre

\- Así es madre, aunque será raro no verlos por un tiempo-

\- Awww el enano se puso sentimental-

\- Yo también te voy a extrañar neesan- Le conteste de forma sincera y con una sonrisa a neesan.

\- Baka- Neesan desvió la mirada, sonrojada y pude notar tristeza en su semblante

\- Me alegra hijo, pon en alto el nombre de los Tohsaka y el de tu padre, más el de los Tohsaka claro esta uhuhuhu-

\- Claro madre, no te defraudare y tampoco a ti padre- Volteé a ver a mi padre

\- Lo se hijo, lo sé- Me contesto mi padre con una sonrisa

Así sin más la comida se llevó a cabo podría decirse de forma tranquila. Al terminar, mi padre me llamo.

-Takeru acompáñame al almacén-

\- Si padre- Sin más seguí a mi padre al almacén

No tardamos en llegar y al cerrar la puerta mi padre hablo.

-Takeru, sé que has estado entrenando en secreto tu magia de proyección y fortalecimiento-

-Quien te dijo padre?- Me sorprendió lo que dijo mi padre, como se enteró?

-Issei-

\- El tío Issei? Ya veo, así que rompió su promesa de no contarte- Me sentí decepcionado por parte del tío Issei, aunque no es mi verdadero tío lo considero como tal y me duele que me haya traicionado.

-Espera Takeru, me lo dijo estando ebrio, recuerdas cuando no volví en tres días?-

-Mmm ya veo así que fue esa ves que te fuiste de juerga con el tío Issei y Kuzuki san supongo, jajaja que incluso Gilgamesh se unió a ustedes, aún recuerdo la buena tanda de golpes y regaños que recibiste por parte de mi madre y las demás, lo bueno que no los acompañe.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, estábamos mal muy mal, incluso empeñamos la Enuma Enish de Gilgamesh cuando se nos acabó el dinero para alcohol y no se emputo por que la empeñamos sino por lo que nos dieron por ella-

-Como que dinero para alcohol? Que no se supone que Gilgamesh tiene una cava infinita en su Gate of Babylon?- Le pregunte escéptico a mi padre

\- Tenía hijo, tenía jeje-

\- Ay padre, bueno entonces ya que sabes mi secreto cual es mi castigo?- Fue lo único que le pude decir a mi padre

\- Ninguno- Fue su respuesta.

-QUE!?-

\- Yo a tu edad hice lo mismo, incluso te lo habrá dicho tu madre, aunque me dijeran que no lo hiciera, yo lo hacía por muy estúpido y peligroso que fuera, por lo que me siento orgulloso de que hayas salido más parecido a mí que a tu madre, bueno en lo orgulloso estas al mismo nivel que tu madre, eres un Tohsaka después de todo- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa

\- Así que te voy a enseñar algo genial esta semana antes de que partas a tu aventura hijo mío-

\- Y que es padre?-

-ESTO! –

\- QUE CARAJOS!?-

Fue lo único que pude decir, ya que me quede boquiabierto a lo que pude presenciar, la habitación del almacén quedo atrás, solo estábamos mi padre y yo en un campo lleno de espadas majestuosas, un ambiente rojizo cubría el lugar y el sonido de engranes moviéndose era lo que escuchaba, será lo que estoy pensando? Si es así espero no estar soñando, en verdad mi padre es increíble y lo corrobore cuando me dijo:

-Takeru, sabes lo que es un Reality Marble?-

Una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro

Fin P.O.V

_Una semana después_

Nuestro prota se encuentra guardando lo último de sus cosas para partir, la semana de entrenamiento de Takeru con su padre paso rápido, aprendió demasiado, todo lo que había aprendido por su cuenta era solo una introducción al mundo que le mostro Shirou, antes respetaba a su padre pero ahora lo idolatraba.

Con determinación en sus ojos y con la resolución de convertirse en alguien tan genial como su padre, Takeru salió de su cuarto hacia la salida donde un taxi lo estaba esperando para llevarlo a la estación de tren.

Toda su familia lo estaba esperando en la gran puerta.

-Muy bien familia, es hora de partir- Palabras del castaño

-Pórtate bien enano y pártele su madre al que te eche bronca- Palabras sabias de la ojiverde

-MORDRED! Ese lenguaje! Que hare contigo, ahh bueno, Takeru, éxito en esta travesía y siempre sigue el camino de la espada que hayas decidido como buen caballero-

\- Gracias Saber san no te decepcionare-

\- Takeru siempre mantén la frente en alto y sigue tus ideales, siempre se tú mismo, se el gentil y noble Takeru que conozco-

\- Claro que si Rider san, gracias-

\- Vamos Crisa, despídete de Takeru- Una pequeña Crisa se ocultaba atrás de la pierna de Rider

\- Me voy Crisa chan, te portaras bien en lo que no estoy verdad?-

\- NO!-

-Eh pero Crisa cha…-

-NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS ONIICHAN!- Crisa se aparta de su madre y llorando corre a abrazar a Takeru derribándolo

\- Perdón Crisa chan pero es una decisión importante para tu oniichan, además no estarás sola, están Mordred neesan y Tsubaki chan, te prometo que en cuanto este de vacaciones regresare inmediatamente a la casa y jugaremos a lo que tú quieras- Esto lo decía el castaño mientras acariciaba y abrazaba a la pequeña

\- Lo prometes?-

\- Lo prometo, como podría mentirle a mi querida Crisa chan-

\- Esta bien- La pequeña se aparta del castaño y deja que se levante

\- Ya ves Crisa, Takeru regresara, ya estas más tranquila mi pequeña?- Rider levanta y abraza a su hija

\- Si mami –

Después de la tierna escena siguen las despedidas

-Takeru kun, come siempre a tus horas, balancea la comida y no te excedas con la comida chatarra, siempre descansa bien, es importante el descanso en la noche para un estudiante y por sobretodo cuídate mucho, sé que eres como sempai y me preocupa que te metas en problemas- De una forma maternal fue la despedida de Sakura

\- No te preocupes tía Sakura, pero si hay problemas y puedo ayudar a los demás no me podre contener, como tú dices, soy igual a mi padre- Takeru contesta sonriendo

\- Niisama yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero sé que es por tu bien, así que te deseo lo mejor, cuídate mucho y ten- Tsubaki le entrega una pequeña caja al castaño.

-Muchas gracias Tsubaki chan, pero no tengo nada que darte, habrá algo que quieras?-

-Etoo niisama podrías darme un beso- Esto último lo dijo como un susurro

\- Perdón, no te escuche-

\- Que me invites un pastel de queso- Lo dijo avergonzada la pobre Tsubaki

-Está bien, cuando venga de vacaciones saldremos los dos, te lo prometo Tsubaki chan- En esto último se acerca a Tsubaki y le besa la mejilla haciendo que se pusiera más roja que la manta de Archer y se desmayase la pobre.

\- Aguanta Tsubaki chan!-

\- Ay hija tanto te pareces a mí, no te preocupes Takeru kun yo me encargo- Decía Sakura sosteniendo a su hija

-Está bien tía-

\- Bueno, padre, madre, ya me voy-

\- Siempre mantente en pie y sigue adelante hijo, cuando tengas dudas, no te apresures y medita, todo tiene solución- Shirou le dice orgulloso a su hijo

\- Así lo hare padre-

\- Takeru!-

\- Si, madre!?- El castaño se sorprendente al ver que su madre lo abraza de manera sobreprotectora

\- Mi pequeño está dejando el nido, me dije que no lloraría pero no puedo, te voy a extrañar demasiado hijo- Una Rin tratando de contener su llanto

\- Tranquila madre, no es como si me fuera a casar, solo es la escuela y está a un día de aquí, además cuando sea la visita de padres nos veremos antes de vacaciones- Takeru trataba de tranquilizar a su madre.

\- Esta bien hijo, pero antes de que te vayas toma esto- Rin le da una caja de preservativos a Takeru.

\- Madre y esto?-

-No quiero ser abuela tan rápido, así que usa protección, nunca se sabe cuándo los vayas a necesitar y más al ser el hijo de este- Señalando a su esposo.

\- En eso tiene razón tu madre hijo-

\- En serio? Tú también padre?- No le quedo más de otra al castaño que guardar los preservativos en su mochila.

\- Quien sabe hijo, puede que un harem zukulemto como el mío te esté esperando- Esto le dice con un pulgar arriba.

\- Bueno ya que, mi familia esta reloca, ya me voy, adiós a todos-

-Adiós-

Takeru se sube al taxi y se despide con una mano de su familia, esta es la aventura de Tohsaka Takeru en la Academia Tenbi. Y como dijo Shirou, le espera un harem zukulemto.

Fin del prologo

* * *

Bueno este es el prólogo, que les pareció, bueno, malo, regular. Espero sus recomendaciones y avisos.

En cuanto aclaraciones seria que Takeru tiene el apellido Tohsaka, esto se explicara en la historia, su personalidad será OC con respecto a su contraparte del manga/anime, tampoco será OP, se irá desarrollando conforme avance la historia, no mostrara sus mejores cartas desde un principio, muy al estilo Servant, su estilo será como el de Archer, mezclare el Archer de Stay Night, de UBW y el de Extra, espero les guste.

En cuanto a los demás personajes, pues Mordred es la misma que conocemos del Nasuverso, Tsubaki tiene la apariencia de Sakura del Fate/Extra aunque más exuberante, al puro estilo Maken-ki, Crisa tiene la apariencia de Alice del Fate/Extra pero con el pelo suelto al estilo Rider.

Y tengo como encajar a Haruko y a Inaho en el pasado de Takeru, mas a Inaho chan, le tengo algo especial a ella y espero les guste, claro si quieren que siga la historia.

Por último, Takeru tendrá HAREM ZUKULEMTO, no por nada es el hijo de Emiya Shirou.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Fate/StayNight y Maken-ki me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto los personajes fumados que su servidor invente.

Aquí Qwaser-Izanagi publicando el primer capítulo.

Espero sea de su agrado, esta historia ocurre bastantes años después de los sucesos en Fate/HollowAtaraxia y ya verán porque.

Son bienvenidas las sugerencias y avisos, claro nada de mentar madres por favor XD

-Comentarios normales-

-"Pensamientos"-

Ahora bien empecemos.

CAPITULO 1

Estación de tren.

-"Mmm parece ser que aún no llega Take chan, se suponía que llegaría a esta hora, a lo mejor se retrasó su tren, bueno no queda más que esperar su llegada"- Estos eran los pensamientos de una hermosa chica peli morada con cola de caballo.

Esta señorita con hermosa y voluptuosa figura responde al nombre de Amaya Haruko, amiga de la infancia y enamorada de nuestro prota Tohsaka Takeru, además de una de las ídolos de la Academia Tenbi, esperaba a este fuera de la estación de tren.

-"Uff por fin llegue, pensé que el viaje no sería pesado, solo quiero llegar a mi habitación, tomar una ducha y descansar, espero Haruko chan ya esté aquí, mmm si, ahí está, divisando hermosa chica con cola de caballo y exuberante figura jeje"- Eran los pensamientos de un joven castaño, es decir, nuestro prota Takeru.

-Harukooo chan!- Fue el grito del castaño

-Mmm? Ohh Take chan por fin llegaste!- La peli morada se acercó al castaño al ver que este por fin había llegado.

-Espero tu viaje haya sido placentero, pero dime cómo estás? Y tu familia? Te sientes realmente capaz de asistir a Tenbi? Que tal tu entrenamiento?- Haruko no dejaba de bombardear con preguntas a Takeru mientras abrazaba a este y lo asfixiaba con su pechonalidad.

-Espera un momento Haruko chan te contestare toda las preguntas que quieras pero antes podrías dejar de abrazarme, no puedo respirar-

-Perdona Take chan, no fue mi intención-

-No te preocupes, que tal mejor seguimos nuestra plática en el camino a los dormitorios, quisiera poder descansar y tomar un baño-

-Claro que si Take chan, sígueme-

Ambos jóvenes partieron rumbo a los dormitorios de la Academia Tenbi y en el camino siguieron con su plática.

-Debo decir Haruko chan, te has puesto muy hermosa, sin duda has de ser muy popular en Tenbi- Esto lo decía de manera sonriente y amigable el castaño.

-Qué cosas dices Take chan! Solo lo dices por ser mi amigo-

-No, lo digo en serio Haruko chan, acaso te eh mentido alguna vez?- Lo decía un serio Takeru

-En ese caso, Take chan, tú también te has puesto muy apuesto, no sé porque pero te veo más varonil, más fuerte- Lo decía una sonrojada pero a la vez halagada Haruko.

-Jeje gracias, pero es el fruto de mi entrenamiento con neesan y mi padre, aunque claro, los genes de mi madre ayudaron en mis facciones faciales- Esto lo decía con gran confianza y orgullo el castaño

-Jajajajaja no has cambiado nada Take chan, tu forma de ser sigue igual y eso me hace feliz- Lo decía una sonriente Haruko

-Jajaja sigo siendo el mismo Takeru de siempre, eso no lo dudes-

-Sip-

Los jóvenes siguieron su plática, Takeru contando la escena que armo su familia al despedirse y una Haruko que no paraba de reír, así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde se hospedaría el castaño.

-Bueno, ya llegamos Take chan, este es el lugar donde estarás viviendo, espero sea de tu agrado-

-Gracias Haruko chan, aunque no debería decirte Haruko sempai? Ya que eres de segundo grado y yo de primero- Le pregunto un dudoso Takeru

-Es verdad, aunque no me importa, somos amigos de la infancia o te incomoda?-Esto último lo dijo de forma triste.

-Claro que no me incomoda, es más, me haces feliz al decirme que te siga diciendo Haruko chan- Le contesto un feliz y sonriente Takeru.

-Yo también estoy feliz Take chan, aunque me preocupas, estas seguro de ingresar a Tenbi, aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, como te explique en los emails, Tenbi parece una academia normal pero no lo es, es especial- Lo decía una seria peli morada

-Lo sé y gracias por preocuparte por mi Haruko chan, pero por eso decidí venir aquí, el balance entre batallas/magia/vida escolar que maneja Tenbi es increíble, incluso me opuse a mi padre en quedarme en Fuyuki y a mi madre que me quería mandar a Londres, se a lo que me estoy metiendo, además, sé que puedo contar con tu ayuda en mi estancia en Tenbi, no es así Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil?-

-Tonto Take chan, bien sabes que no te dejare solo, pero bueno, como Vicepresidenta te doy la bienvenida a la Academia Tenbi, Tohsaka Takeru kun- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa que embeleso al castaño

-"Sin duda Haruko chan es una belleza, espero no me traiga problemas mi relación cercana con ella en Tenbi"- Las tendrás Takeru, las tendrás.

-Me tengo que ir Take chan, mañana como es la ceremonia de ingreso tengo que llegar temprano por ser parte del consejo estudiantil, así que me despido, descansa y no vayas a llegar tarde, por cierto el equipaje que enviaste antes ya está en la habitación, solo es cuestión que acomodes-

-Ok, muchas gracias Haruko chan, tú también descansa y nos vemos mañana-

-Bye Take chan-

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron, Haruko se fue a su habitación y Takeru acomodo lo que pudo, ceno algo ligero, preparo sus cosas para mañana, tomo un baño y se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente…..

Nuestro prota decidió levantarse temprano para llevar a cabo un poco de entrenamiento matutino, unos cuantos abdominales, sentadillas y lagartijas, así como proyectar unas pesas y seguir entrenando. Aun con tiempo, se ducho, desayuno y se alisto, no sin antes verse al espejo para acomodar su corbata y saco de la academia, se arregló el cabello y salió rumbo a la academia (Por cierto, este Takeru no usa lentes).

Takeru salió a buen tiempo, en su trayecto a la escuela pudo percatarse que llamaba la atención de las chicas de la academia, no pudo negar que eran guapas pero no al nivel de Haruko, incluso llegando a escuchar entre ellas cosas como: Mira a ese chico, es muy guapo, si pero no solo guapo, varonil, mira esa espalda y esos brazos, se mantiene en muy buena forma, pero no solo eso, también tiene un aura de elegancia. Tenía a las chicas embelesadas gracias a los genes Tohsaka y Emiya.

El castaño estaba un poco avergonzado pero eso se fue cuando llego a la academia, pudo sentir el aura mágica que rodeaba el lugar, incluso su marca familiar y circuito mágico reaccionaban ante tal aura y eso hizo sacar una sonrisa a Takeru.

-Muy bien, por fin estoy en Tenbi, mi aventura comienza aquí pero llegue muy temprano, así que es momento de explorar- Así el castaño se dispuso a conocer el terreno escolar.

Takeru POV

-"Esta academia es inmensa, en las fotos de internet de por si se veía grande pero estando dentro de ella ya es otra cosa"-

Seguí con mi exploración, hasta llegar donde parece ser la parte trasera de un edificio, cuando de repente pude sentir una fuerte presión proveniente del jardín de esa zona, así que me acerque, al llegar pude divisar tres chicas, las cuales parece ser se preparaban a tener un duelo, algo que no me iba a perder, así que me moví cautelosamente y me posicione en la rama de un árbol cercano, gracias a mi entrenamiento pude ocultar mi presencia.

La chica rubia parece ser el árbitro, la chica pelirroja y la chica peli azul las contendientes, ya están posicionadas por lo que el duelo dará inicio, así que, me dispondré a disfrutarlo.

Fin POV

-Muy bien, daré comienzo al duelo, listas?- Fueron las palabras de una hermosa chica rubia con coletas.

-Listas!- Fue la respuesta de las otras dos.

-Bien. Para abrir nuestro camino. Para confirmar nuestro verdadero propósito. Una de las almas de aquí estará obligada a vivir con Tenbi- Empezó a pronunciar la rubia

-El camino del sol-Siguió con el canto la chica peli azul

-Deberá estar impreso en el cielo-Termino la pelirroja

Se empieza a sentir cierto cambio en el ambiente al terminar el canto que da inicio al duelo. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención a Takeru sino lo que vino después, las chicas materializaron armas, una bota mecánica por parte de la pelirroja y un florete por parte de la peli azul.

-"Una especie de proyección? No, es más que eso, mm ya veo, así que esto son los famosos Maken, interesante jeje, no me arrepiento de ingresar a Tenbi madre, padre"- Eran los pensamientos de un sonriente castaño

-HAAAAA, venga es lo mejor que tienes Garret san- Eran las palabras de la pelirroja la cual daba una seria de patadas que hacían retroceder a la peli azul de nombre Garret.

-JA! Apenas estoy empezando Azuki san, toma esto HAAAAAAA!- La peli azul empezó a contra atacar a la pelirroja llamada Azuki con una serie de estocadas.

-"Ambas son buenas, pero la chica llamada Azuki tiene golpes y patadas contundentes, ella es del tipo fuerza pero su maken en forma de bota le ayuda a tener gran velocidad y agilidad. En cuanto a Garret, ella tiene agilidad y velocidad pero no al nivel de Azuki, su maken no es de gran ayuda contra alguien como ella, también por su complexión física carece de fuerza, por lo que el duelo está decidido"- Es lo que concluyo Takeru observando el duelo.

Mientras nuestro prota observaba el resto del duelo, el árbitro del mismo estaba teniendo una conversación consigo misma o eso parecía.

-Señorita esta bien el arreglar un duelo por asuntos de este tipo?-Un pequeño espíritu rodeado de un aura roja brillante le preguntaba a la chica rubia.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo Kaguzuchi pero así son las reglas en Tenbi y además me divierto por lo hilarante de la situación, vamos, pelear por un oso de peluche! Quien lo haría? Jajaja-

-Bueno, usted lo haría señorita- Fue la respuesta del espíritu llamado Kaguzuchi

-Mmm es verdad, pero a menos que sea uno de verdad en extremo lindo, entendido!- Fue la contestación de la avergonzada rubia.

-Si señorita-

-Kyaaaa- Se escuchó el grito de Garret

-Maldición, cuidado Himegami!- Fue el grito de una preocupada Azuki

-Are?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Himegami al ver que se acercaba a gran velocidad el florete de Garret a causa de la patada de Azuki

El mundo que rodeaba a Himegami se movía en cámara lenta solo cerro los ojos para esperar la muerte, incluso Kaguzuchi se quedó inmóvil pero no sabían de la presencia de cierto castaño que estuvo presenciando el encuentro todo el tiempo y el cual ya no estaba en la rama del árbol. Solo se escuchó un choque entre metales.

\- Uff, estuvo cerca, está bien señorita?- Fueron las palabras de Takeru

-Are? Estoy bien? Qué demonios paso?- Fue lo que pudo articular la rubia.

-Bueno, iba a ser perforada en la garganta por el florete sin duda, pero me interpuse y la salve señorita- Simple respuesta del castaño.

-Pero cómo? En ningún momento sentimos tu presencia-

-Lo mismo nos lo preguntamos nosotras- Palabras de Azuki y Garret que se acercaban al castaño

-Bueno, a decir verdad, la estuve ocultando, observe su duelo desde el principio en aquel árbol- Señalando Takeru el árbol donde se estaba ocultando

-Pero está a más de 10 metros de distancia! Cómo pudiste detener el florete tan rápido, ni siquiera con mi bota al máximo hubiera podido parar el florete a la velocidad en la que iba- Palabras de una sorprendida Azuki.

-Fue gracias a los buenos reflejos y buen ojo que herede de mi padre jajaja- Esto lo decía el castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-"Habla en serio"- Fue el pensamiento de las hermosas chicas.

-Pero bueno, nadie salió herido, todo bien, perdón déjenme presentarme, me llamo Tohsaka Takeru, alumno de nuevo ingreso, mucho gusto- Haciendo reverencia el castaño

-Kinua Garret alumna de segundo año mucho gusto-

-Shinatsu Azuki igual alumna de segundo año-

-Kodama Himegami alumna de segundo año mucho gusto-

-Debo decir que son buenas Azuki sempai, Garret sempai, su duelo fue interesante y pude aprender de su duelo-

-Y que aprendiste?- Pregunto Himegami.

-Bueno, primero, Azuki sempai es del tipo fuerza, tiene un estilo entre callejero y karate, eso combinado con la velocidad y agilidad que le proporcionan su maken la hacen una rival fuerte, aunado a su belleza, la hacen una femme fatale en todos los sentidos- Estos comentarios hicieron sonrojar a la guapa pelirroja.

-Yo bella? Te equivocas- Esto lo decía una muy sonrojada Azuki.

-Lo digo en serio, nunca miento, aun siendo su estilo algo ortodoxo eso no demerita su belleza al pelear sempai-

-En serio crees que soy bella al pelear? Eres la primer persona que me dice algo así, todos terminan diciendo que peleo como hombre, es decir, nada femenino-

-No les haga caso sempai, usted es como una Valkiria, hermosa y fuerte a la vez-Esto lo dijo en un tono de admiración y respeto el castaño.

-Jajá gracias Tohsaka, no lo había visto así, me halagan tus palabras, en serio- Le agradecía una sonrojada Azuki al castaño

-A decir verdad Azuki sempai, me gustaría que algún día tengamos un duelo de práctica, quisiera medir mi habilidad con usted, claro si no le molesta-

-Claro que no es molestia, a mí también me gustaría y dime Azuki, quítale el sempai, no me gustan las formalidades-

-Está bien Azuki, entonces llámame Takeru solamente de igual forma-

-Muy bien, Takeru kun- Y terminan estrechando manos, una sonriente Azuki y Takeru.

\- Oye si ya terminaste de coquetear con Azuki podrías seguir con tu explicación de lo que aprendiste novato?- Le exigió la rubia

-Claro, perdón, en cuanto a Garret sempai, ella tiene buena velocidad y agilidad, pero no al nivel de Azuki, además por su complexión física carece de fuerza, pero eso no demerita el elegante manejo de florete que posee, más entrenamiento con respecto a mejorar su velocidad y agilidad, además un poco de fuerza física le harán una rival de temer, yo me cuidaría si fuera tu Azuki- Fue el análisis honesto de nuestro prota.

-"Mmm ya veo, así que puedo sobrepasar a Azuki san"- Pensaba de forma sonriente la peli azul.

-Es más, si gusta sempai, le puedo ayudar con respecto a su entrenamiento-

-Ya veo, gracias Takeru san, lo pensare-

-Oi Takeru kun no ayudes a mi rival a derrotarme- Le reclamo Azuki al castaño.

-Es verdad, perdón Azuki, pero es que es un habito el querer ayudar a la gente, viene de familia jeje- Se disculpó Takeru.

-Jajá ya veo-

-Bueno y por último, Himegami sempai, lo único que puedo decir es que usas Shikigamis o espíritus acompañantes no es así? Lo digo por el pequeño espíritu que está a tu lado-

Esto no solo sorprendió a la rubia sino también a las otras dos chicas, ya que nadie había sido capaz de poder ver a los shikigamis de Himegami, es más, era casi imposible, pero el castaño rompió este esquema.

-Mmm dije algo raro?- Se preguntó Takeru ya que vio la cara de sorpresa de las chicas.

-Cómo puedes ver a mi shikigami? Es imposible! Te exijo una explicación Tohsaka Takeru- Palabras de una rubia molestia.

-"La verdad no lo puedo explicar, tengo una vaga idea, aunque se puede deber a eso"-

\- Y bien? Estoy esperando tu respuesta-

-Bueno a decir verdad yo….-

El castaño no pudo terminar ya que se empezó a escuchar el altavoz de la academia.

-Aviso, la ceremonia de bienvenida ya se llevara a cabo, por lo que solicitamos la presencia del alumnado faltante en el gimnasio para poder empezar, por favor de darse prisa-

-Himegami después sigues con tus preguntas, será mejor que nos vayamos corriendo a la ceremonia, conoces a la directora y si llegamos tarde nos pondrá un buen castigo- Lo decía una preocupada Azuki.

-Es verdad, pero no creas que te has librado Tohsaka Takeru!-

-Claro sempai, no huiré y le doy mi palabra que contestare a todas sus preguntas-Contesto de forma sonriente y carismática el castaño.

Esto saco un pequeño sonrojo no solo en Himegami sino también en Azuki y Garret.

-"Ahora que lo veo bien, no está nada mal Takeru san, es más podría decir que es mi tipo, tiene cierto carisma que me atrae"- Es lo que pensaba Garret mientras miraba a Takeru.

-"Takeru kun es alguien interesante, puedo ver claramente que lleva un buen régimen de entrenamiento, además me dijo bella, como se sentirá el ser abrazada por esos fuertes brazos? Ehh! Pero qué demonios estás pensando Azuki tonta"- Una sonrojada Azuki miraba a Takeru y cuando chocaron miradas esta se volvió aún más apenada.

-"Quien o que eres? Tohsaka Takeru!"- Falta decir de quien eran estos pensamientos?

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, no quiero ver la cólera de la directora-Propuso el castaño.

Y así los cuatro se dirigieron al gimnasio corriendo para no sufrir el regaño y castigo de la directora. Ya con todo el alumnado reunido, se empezó la ceremonia de bienvenida. En el estrado se encontraba una hermosa mujer peli morada, muy exuberante por cierto, que estaba a punto de hablar por el micrófono.

-Felicitaciones a todos por su admisión, yo soy la directora de esta academia, Rokujo Minori, les doy la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes el día de hoy- Palabras de la peli morada que responde al nombre de Rokujo Minori.

-Y el lema que rige a esta academia es: Mente, Belleza, Cuerpo. Al tratarse de la mente o el cuerpo, ambos son hermosos y fuertes. Este concepto no cambiara, incluso ahora que se convirtió en una escuela mixta. El fin de este principio es hacer que los chicos y chicas se esfuercen, al mismo tiempo que cumplan con las regla de la escuela, para aprender libremente del "Amor" y las "Batallas"-

Haruko quien se encontraba junto al estrado y a lado de un chica de lentes con trenzas buscaba con la mirada a Takeru hasta que lo vio y no pudo evitar una sonrisa y leve sonrojo al ver lo serio y apuesto que se veía su castaño con el uniforme de Tenbi. Mientras que Minori seguía con su discurso.

-Además, todos recibirán su "Elemento" para pelear por los ocho "Maken". Si ustedes pueden convertirse en dueños de los ocho "Maken" mediante el control de su "elemento", seguramente tendrán un futuro muy brillante. Así que para poder explicar esto de forma más sencilla, tendremos un duelo de demostración entre las alumnas de segundo año, Kinua Garret y Shinatsu Azuki-

-Directora, me disculpo, pero Azuki san y yo ya tuvimos nuestro duelo, desafortunadamente perdí a mi querido oso de peluche, espero cuides bien de mi Pu chan, nee Azuki san- Esto lo último lo dijo con mala leche para avergonzar a la pelirroja.

-"Jajá así que el duelo fue por un oso de peluche, no creí que Azuki tuviera esos gustos, se parece a Saber san, por fuera muestran una chica dura y fuerte, pero por dentro se esconde una dulce y delicada chica"- Sonreía el castaño al mirar a la pelirroja.

-"Maldición, Takeru kun me está viendo, a de pensar que soy una rara e infantil por tener un duelo por un simple oso de peluche, trágame tierra, me las pagaras Garret"- Azuki miraba con rabia a su rival peli azul.

-Que hacemos ahora directora?- Pregunto la rubia de trenzas.

-Pues buscaremos a alguien más- Contesto Minori

-Directora, disculpe, me llamo Tohsaka Takeru y me ofrezco como voluntario para el duelo- Se dirigió de forma respetuosa el castaño.

-Gracias, por mí no hay problema Takeru kun- Le contesto sonriente Minori

-En serio directora? Pero Take cha… digo Tohsaka Takeru kun es de nuevo ingreso, podría pasar algo- Palabras de una preocupada Haruko.

-No te preocupes, si llega a pasar algo interferiré, soy la directora y el bienestar de mis estudiantes es mi prioridad-

-Está bien directora- Una resignada Haruko

-"Bien, es mi oportunidad de probar tus habilidades Tohsaka Takeru, voy a acabar conti.."- No pudo terminar Himegami ya que alguien más se le adelanto.

-Directora, soy Kuzuki Inaho, alumna de nuevo ingreso y quisiera ser la pareja de duelo para Tohsaka san- Hablo una chica castaña de pelo corto de gran busto y hermosa figura, la mayoría de los hombres se quedaron idiotas y con el corazón parado al ver a dicha chica.

-Eso me agrada, que los nuevos alumnos tengan iniciativa, tienes mi permiso Inaho chan-

-Gracias directora- Agradeció Inaho

-Bueno, ambos contendientes pasen a la zona de combate por favor- Dijo Minori

-"Demuestra de que eres capaz y no me decepciones Takeru kun"- Pensó Azuki

-"Ten cuidado Take chan"- Sigue preocupada Haruko.

-"Muéstrame tu capacidad Takeru san"- Pensamiento de Garret

El muy afortunado o desgraciado no solo tenía la atención de cuatro hermosas chicas, entiéndase Haruko, Azuki, Himegami y Garret sino también de la mayoría de las chicas de la academia que lo habían visto llegar temprano, incluso la directora tenía el ojo puesto en el, por desgracia del castaño sentía la mirada fría y asesina de la parte masculina de la escuela.

-La única regla de este combate es que no pueden matar a su oponente, por lo demás pueden ir con todo, vamos, el cielo es el límite jóvenes- Les dijo una entusiasta directora.

-Buena suerte Kuzuki san- Expreso Takeru

-Igualmente Tohsaka san, no me contendré y espero lo mismo de usted-Haciendo reverencia Inaho.

-Claro, está bien-

-Bueno, listos, empiecen- Declaro el inicio del duelo Minori.

En un rápido movimiento Inaho se encontró cara a cara con Takeru, lista para asestar un golpe, este se sorprendió un poco pero detuvo el golpe.

-"Es rápida, además su golpe es bueno, no será fácil derrotarla con métodos sencillos"-

-Me alegra ver que pudiste detenerme, pero es solo el principio Ta kun- Esto último le susurro al castaño.

-Ta kun? A caso nos conocemos? Agh- Takeru empezó a sentir punzadas en la cabeza lo cual lo dejo indefenso.

-Lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño pero es necesario, perdóname Ta kun-

En un movimiento rápido, Inaho da un giro y le asesta un golpe al castaño en la boca del estómago, pero no fue un simple golpe, sino que había llamado su elemento y materializo su Maken.

-Ugh! Blew- El castaño cayó de rodillas escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Take chan, Takeru kun, Takeru san- Gritaron preocupadas las chicas

-No te preocupes, Ta kun, mi Maken Kamudo, te hará recordar-

En la mente de Takeru empezaron a ocurrir una serie de Flashbacks de él y una niña jugando, entrenando, sonriendo, llorando, tomados de la mano, esta niña le decía siempre Ta kun.

-"_Ta kun, prométeme que cuando seamos grandes me harás tu esposa_"-Le decía la pequeña niña.

-"_Claro que sí, jure que siempre te protegería…._"- Contestaba el pequeño castaño

-Inaho chan?- Es lo que pudo decir el castaño.

-Estoy feliz Ta kun!- Inaho se abalanza ante Takeru y lo abraza, asfixiándolo con su generoso busto.

-Inaho chan no puedo respirar-

-Lo siento Ta kun, pero en verdad estoy muy feliz, chuuu- Inaho beso la mejilla del castaño haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Que carajos!? Deja en paz a Take chan/Takeru kun/Takeru san- Haruko, Azuki y Garret gritaban molestas y celosas.

\- Por favor calma, está muy bonito lo de su reencuentro y todo eso, pero podrían seguir con el combate, además me llamas la atención Inaho chan, posees unos de los ocho Maken originales, quiero ver tu desempeño con el- Hablo la directora Minori.

-Es verdad Inaho chan, sigamos nuestro encuentro, ya estoy bien-

\- Esta bien Ta kun-

-Pónganse en posición y Takeru kun quisiera ver tu Maken, claro si es que tienes alguno, Inaho chan ya mostro el suyo, así estaría el encuentro parejo- Le solicito la directora al castaño.

-Ok, no hay problema directora-

-Muy bien, empiecen!-

-Aquí voy Ta kun! HAAAAAA, are?-

De nueva cuenta Inaho se había lanzado a gran velocidad contra Takeru, pero esta vez su Maken Kamudo fue detenido sin ningún problema por el castaño, siendo más exactos, fue detenido por un par de falacatas, una plateada y otra negro ónix, ambas con el logo del Ying-Yang, así es, nada más y nada menos que las confiables Kanshou y Bakuya, herencia de su padre Emiya Shirou.

-Nada mal Inaho chan, pero así no podrás ganarme, HAAAAA-

Con fuerza pura hizo retroceder a Inaho, esta solo pudo dar un salto con giro atrás para alejarse del castaño, pero al tocar el suelo Takeru ya la estaba esperando, este empezó su ataque con Kanshou y Bakuya, pero Inaho no se lo pondría fácil, ella se defendía bien, incluso contra atacaba.

Todos estaban asombrados por la demostración de fuerza y habilidad de ambos, ninguno de los dos retrocedía, pensaban que Takeru llevaría la ventaja por tener un arma dual, pero Inaho demostró lo contrario, estaban a la par, hubo un gran choque entre Kamudo y Kanshou/Bakuya que tuvieron que dar un salto atrás ambos contendientes.

-Veo que has mejorado mucho Inaho chan, no por nada eres la hija de mi maestro- Tomando pose de combate Takeru

-Así es, ya conoces como es el entrenamiento de papá, inmisericorde, pero no fue el único que me estuvo entrenando todo este tiempo- Inaho tomo pose de batalla, concentrando mana en sus puños al puro estilo Kuzuki (ref. ver cap. 10 Fate UBW 2014).

-Ya veo, sin duda este duelo se pone más y más interesante, vamos Inaho chan!- El castaño se abalanzo contra la chica.

-Ok Ta kun, HAAAA!-

El choque entre fuerzas siguió asombrando a los espectadores, solo se escuchaba el choque entre metales, nadie se atrevía a hablar.

-"Increíble, Take chan eres increíble! Ya no eres un niño"- Es lo que pasaba por la mente de una sonriente y asombrada Haruko.

-"Takeru kun eres genial y tan varonil! No puedo esperar a nuestro encuentro"- Pensamientos de una Azuki que miraba con admiración al castreño.

-"Pero que pedazo de hombre, tan galante, tan fuerte, tan guapo, Takeru san serás mío"- Una Garret que estaba embelesada por nuestro prota.

-"Eres fuerte sin duda Tohsaka Takeru, serás tu acaso mi enemigo predestinado?"- Una Himegami que no apartaba la mirada de Takeru.

-"Los jóvenes de ahora son increíbles, sin duda viene una gran era en Tenbi, además, no está nada mal Takeru kun, ese porte y carisma me atraen, acaso yo? Mmm qué más da, dicen que para el amor no hay edad, además sigo siendo sexy, joven y con un par de sandias de infarto, Takeru kun serás mío fufufu"- Pensamientos de una pervertida directora.

Mientras Takeru seguía enamorando a las chicas él estaba enfocado en derrotar a Inaho.

-Puedo decir que estamos casi igualados Inaho chan, pero esto tiene que terminar-

-Lo mismo digo Ta kun, pero siendo yo la ganadora, aquí voy!-

-En tus sueños, HAAAAA!-

En el último embate, a costa de romper a Kanshou y Bakuya, Takeru logro romper la defensa de Inaho, preparando un golpe centrado para acabar con ella, Inaho solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el poderoso golpe, pero este nunca llego.

-Are!? Ta kun?- El puño se había detenido a centímetros del hermoso rostro de Inaho.

-Parece ser que gane, no es así Inaho chan?-

-Así es, me rindo Ta kun jeje-

-Fin del duelo, ganador Tohsaka Takeru kun! Aunque Inaho chan dio una gran demostración de fuerza y habilidad. Felicidades a ambos- Dijo Minori aplaudiendo, acto seguido los demás alumnos la siguieron.

-Take chan/Takeru kun/Takeru san estuviste increíble-Llego el grupo de chicas a saludar al castaño.

\- Gracias Haruko chan, Azuki, Garret san-

-Esperen un momento, Azuki san, Garret san, conocen a Take chan?-

-Esta mañana nos conocimos, incluso también se presentó ante Himegami y le salvo la vida- Respondió Azuki.

-En serio Take chan?-

-Así es, como lo dijo Azuki-

-Oye Take chan deberías ser más respetuoso con Azuki san, después de todo es tu sempai- Le reprocho Haruko

-No hay problema Haruko, yo le permití llamarme así- Le explico una sonrojada Azuki.

-En serio? Azuki san, no me digas que te gusta Take chan!?-

-QUE!? Claro que no, es solo un buen futuro compañero de entrenamiento, no me atrae que sea, varonil, fuerte y honesto, mmm mejor me callo- Termino una muy sonrojada Azuki después de pensar lo que dijo.

-Lo siento Azuki san, pero Takeru san será solamente mío, no te dejare tenerlo, ven aquí mi galante caballero- Garret se abalanzo ante el castaño, de igual forma se asfixio con el busto de la chica (maldito hdp).

-Mooo Take chan pervertido, como me puedes hacer esto- Lo decía una resentida Haruko.

-Por favor Garret san no puedo respirar, Haruko chan déjame explicar-

-Jajaja la maldición Emiya ataca de nuevo no es así Ta kun? Pero bueno, tendremos que arreglar esto de un modo ya que soy tu prometida-

-QUEEEE!?-Todo el mundo sorprendido, excepto el prota.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en los reviews.


End file.
